Scrofungulus
by SiriuslyGeorgia
Summary: It was the third night that week James had woken up alone. The third night that week, in fact, that James had woken up to the sound of his wife being sick. Was it food poisoning, Scrofungulus, or something else entirely? Oneshot.


It was the third night that week James had woken up alone. The third night that week, in fact, that James had woken up to the sound of his wife being sick. Immediately, as he had done the previous two nights, James sleepily ambled to the bathroom.

Lily was kneeling by the toilet looking even paler than usual, red tendrils of hair stuck to her face with a thin sheen of sweat. She didn't notice James in the doorway, as yesterday's dinner chose that moment to reappear.

"Lily," said James gently, making his way toward her. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Lily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Didn't want to worry you."

It was just like Lily to think of him first, even when it was her that needed help; it was one of the reasons he loved her so. But, even so, it could be extremely irritating.

James grabbed a cloth from the sink and wet it with cold water. Despite Lily's half-hearted protests, James stooped next to her and began tenderly wiping her face with the damp cloth.

"In sickness and in health, remember?"

Lily smiled weakly, but gratefully, the corners of her mouth lifting up and her eyes betraying that she needed him more than she let on. She had just leaned into him when -

"Uh oh!" She exclaimed, rocketing forward to position her head above the toilet bowl.

James held Lily's hair in the fingers of his right hand, rubbed her back with his left and whispered soothingly in her ear. When the redhead had finished, she allowed James to dab around her mouth with the cloth, removing the traces of the unwelcome start to the morning.

"I think I'm done now," said Lily as she moved to sit cross legged on the floor.

"I'll get you a glass of water. You'll be okay for a minute?"

Lily nodded in response, so James went down to the kitchen. As he found a glass and filled it with cold water, James' mind ran amok, thinking of reasons why Lily could be ill. The first thing he thought was dragon pox, which had taken his parents, but he reasoned that Lily had not turned green. There were any number of things it could be: a virtually harmless virus, or an incurable magical bug. Scrofungulus, he knew, could cause vomiting and was highly contagious and possibly fatal.

"I think you need to go to St. Mungo's." James announced after he'd given Lily the water and had taken a spot next to her on the floor. If she_ did_ have Scrofungulus, she was going to give it to him, but, honestly, he didn't care.

"Don't be ridiculous." Lily said, as stubborn as ever. "I must've eaten something bad, that's all."

James took Lily's hand in his and began toying with her fingers. "Better to be safe than sorry."

"We can't go today," she protested. "We've got an Order meeting to go to."

James gave her a warning look. Lily took a long drink of water; James could practically see her mind whirring, trying to decide how best to avoid a trip to the hospital.

"Fine, if this happens again tomorrow, I'll go. Now, get out and let me have a shower, I feel disgusting."

Lily started to heave herself off the floor, so James stood and pulled her up effortlessly. As soon as she was on her feet, she ushered him out of the bathroom impatiently. Even though she needed to brush her teeth, James kissed his wife quickly on the mouth before shutting the door behind him. If she had Scrofungulus, he was _definitely _getting it too.

* * *

The Order meeting was short and painless, unlike many others that came before, and would come after. Dumbledore informed them of no deaths or disappearances of Order members, which was received with much needed relief after Cardaroc Dearbon went missing the week before.

James was seated around a large table along with all of the other Order members. Before the meeting, Lily waved off James' Scrofungulus fear and so she was sat next to him (he really hoped she wasn't contagious), her shoulders slumped with the relief that none of her friends had died – this week at least.

After Dumbledore bode everyone a safe week until the next meeting, Frank Longbottom stood up from his chair around the large table.

Immediately, everyone turned to look at him. James realised with a jolt that Frank's wife, Alice, was not next to him as usual. From the hitch he heard in Lily's breathing as Frank stood, he inferred she was thinking the worst.

"It's good news!" Frank announced when he sees the panic stricken faces around him. "Alice is pregnant!"

Something clicked in James' brain as gasps mingled with congratulating voices. Lily made her way over to hug a glowing Frank, showing no signs of the sickness that had claimed her hours before. James wasn't the only one not joining the huddle around Frank; Dumbledore was still sat in his seat, wearing a troubled expression. However, once he noticed James watching him, the older wizard waved his wand, causing glasses of butterbeer to appear in the hands of everyone present.

"To the Longbottoms!"

Everyone echoed the words with laughter in their voice. The fear that normally coated an Order meeting had lifted, leaving the atmosphere light.

Feeling lighter himself, James finally grasped Frank's hand in celebration as fellow Order members began to leave.

"If I'm honest, I'm completely terrified." confided Frank quietly.

James found himself smiling reassuringly. "Don't be, you're going to be a great dad."

"It's not that, it's the war."

James didn't quite know how to respond, he supposed Frank was right. Raising a child in the war was bound to be terrifying, but Frank still wore the glow of the news on his face.

Thankfully, Lily appeared next to him. "If there's anyone who could protect a child now, it's you two."

"Thanks, guys," The Auror said gratefully. "I'd best get going; Alice is at home with my mother." Frank gave them a quick wave before he left the room.

James and Lily took their leave after Frank, bidding farewell to Remus and Kingsley, who were in deep conversation about werewolf rights.

"I can't believe they could be so reckless!" exploded Lily as soon as they were out the door and Lily had ensured no-one was around. "I mean, having a baby when not even fully grown wizards are safe is irresponsible!"

"Didn't you just tell Frank he's perfectly capable of protecting their child?" James said as they made their way down the seemingly all muggle road.

Lily's answer was delayed as they reached the end of the road and were free to Apparate to Godric's Hollow. As James unlocked the door to their house, Lily replied, "Well, yes, but I didn't mean it! It's unbelievable!"

James rolled his eyes. Until they went to bed that night, he heard nothing except how careless of Frank and Alice to even think of having a baby now, especially with their highly dangerous jobs.

* * *

The next thing he heard from Lily was the sounds of her retching, yet again, into the toilet. James went through the routine of sitting by her in the bathroom, stroking her hair, fetching her water and leaving her to shower. However, after she had scrubbed herself clean of the half an hour slumped on the bathroom floor, James marched her outside. Under the pretence of going to visit Sirius, James offered Lily his arm.

"Side along?" She asked, taking the proffered arm even though she was perfectly capable of Apparating to Sirius' flat alone. "Why?"

Instead of answering, James turned on the spot, pulling his wife with him. A second later, they were stood in front of an abandoned clothing shop window that masked the entrance to St. Mungo's.

"James!" Lily scolded, glaring at the window, then at James. "You could've warned me."

"You would've just put up a fight. It was easier this way." James turned to the apparently inanimate mannequin in the window, and tapped it with his wand.

Sensing Lily's hesitance, he grabbed her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze.

"No," she protested, attempting to yank her hand away. "I don't need to be at a hospital!"

"For me?" He pleaded. "Before the Muggles realise we're staring at an abandoned shop."

Sighing, Lily allowed her husband to pull her through the window and into the contrastingly clean reception. Immediately, James headed towards an empty lift, giving Lily no choice but to follow. When he pressed the button for the second floor ("Magical Bugs and Diseases"), Lily panicked.

"You don't really think I have Scrofungulus do you?" Her voice was higher than normal.

Another reassuring squeeze. "No, I don't. Calm down, I'm just getting you checked out."

However, as the door pinged open and they entered the ward, James knew Lily was quietly terrified.

"James!" exclaims a voice. The couple turned to see a middle aged balding man emerge from an office on their right. "Good to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, Healer Schmidt, this is my wife Lily. He looked after my parents when, well, you know." James explained, briefly looking down at the floor. This time, Lily gave his hand an empathetic squeeze.

"Very upset I was when they passed. Not that it was unexpected, of course, dragon pox at their age!" Upon seeing the look on both James and Lily's faces, Healer Schmidt hastily added, "Anyway, what brings you here? Nothing bad, I hope?"

James nudged Lily, expecting her to talk. When she didn't, he took over, "Lily's been throwing up, and I was wondering if you could check her over?"

"Certainly, my dear boy! Follow me." The Healer led them into his office. Lily and James sat on two chairs opposite the older man, his desk in between them. A hospital bed was pushed to the wall along one side of the room, and a large printer dominated the back left corner. Other than that, the office was empty, except for the standard medical posters instructing how to handle someone who's accidentally been half-transfigured into a shark.

"So, Lily, James says you've been vomiting?"

Lily swallowed before speaking. "Um, yeah. Four times this week, but then it's over within half an hour and I'm fine for the rest of the day."

"I'm sure it's nothing, but I'll just do some detecting spells to make sure." Healer Schmidt smiled encouragingly as he stood up.

Following the Healer's lead, Lily stood up. James gave her hand a last squeeze as she got to her feet. Complexly, Healer Schmidt waved his wand, which, to James, looked as if it did nothing. From the uncomfortable look on Lily's face, he deduced it felt like a muggle medical examination (he would know, having suffered through one after he crashed Sirius' motorcycle in plain view of a muggle who called an ambulance a few years before).

Almost immediately after the Healer lowered his wand, the printer began churning. Lily sunk back into the chair, white as a sheet. James put his arm around her, even though he was sure there was nothing to worry about. No-one spoke as Healer Schmidt received the paper spat out by the printer. It seemed like a lifetime until he was settled in his chair and began scrutinising the report.

"All fine, yes," muttered Schmidt as he read. "Perfectly normal…"

James watched Lily visibly relax and he had to admit that he, too, felt a little relieved.

"Hm." The Healer's voice and expression were unreadable.

As Lily tensed again, the colour regained during the momentary relief drained out of her face.

"Hm?" The couple echoed simultaneously.

Slowly, the Healer placed the papers on his desk and regarded James and Lily carefully.

"I can see it wasn't planned," he said to Lily's confused face. "But you're pregnant."

Turning her head at lightning speed, Lily looked at James. She took in his soft smile and gasped. "You knew?!"

"I guessed," James chuckled softly. "You know, for someone so smart, you can be incredibly slow."

"But, I - I - we…" Lily stammered, dumbstruck.

James stood up. Shaking the Healer's hand, he said, "Thanks, Healer Schmidt."

"My pleasure, James. See you again."

Lily was still sat in her chair. James ushered her up and out of the door. He attempted to prompt her to speak as he led her through the hospital, but she remained silent.

It wasn't until James Apparated them home and they were both slouched on their sofa in the living room that she broke her silence.

"We can't keep it." She whispered.

James sat up, rigid. He didn't look at his wife as he asked, "What?! Why not?"

"You can't expect us to have a baby, James!" Lily cried, putting her head in her hands. "We're nineteen!"

"If anyone can have a baby this young, it's us." He claimed quietly, echoing Lily's previous words to Frank. "We can do anything."

For the first time since hearing the news, Lily smiled. A very small smile, nearly hidden by her hands, but it still counted in James' mind.

"So, what? We have the baby - barely out of our teens - and it's born in the middle of a Wizarding War."

"I don't care." protested James. For the first time, he looked at Lily wearily; she didn't meet his gaze, though she did lift her head. "It's our baby in there, Lil," he tenderly placed his hand on her abdomen, over the spot where their baby was growing. "There's a baby in here. Our baby: half me, half you, completely perfect."

Lily opened her mouth, and closed it again, speechless. James sensed her losing resolve and sunk back into the sofa, watching his wife intently. A tear dropped down her cheek. Immediately, James brushed it away with his thumb.

"I love you James, and I want our baby as much as you do. Believe me, I do." Lily began, her voice almost cracking. "But how will we feel when we bring a baby into this much conflict?"

James took her hand in his. "The war might be over by the time the baby's born. Dumbledore's always going on about hope and love – hope for a better future and love for our unborn baby."

Lily remained quiet. As he traced circles on the back of her hand, James knew he'd won her over. He was just about to sweep her up into his arms when she murmured.

"What if we're killed?"

Silence.

After a minute, James turned to face Lily. When she wouldn't do the same to him, he touched two fingers to her cheek and coaxed her round to face him. "We'll go into hiding. Just me, you and the baby: our family. They won't get us."

Aching inside, James wiped away even more tears spilling down Lily's face.

Her voice broke as she spoke. "But what if they do?"

"Then Sirius, Remus or Peter will bring him or her up, or one of the Order will. Little Lily or James Jr. will know that their parents sacrificed themselves for he or she to have a better life."

"We're not calling our child Lily Jr. or James Jr. - that's cruel."

And just like that, with her single light-hearted comment, James knew that Lily was agreeing with him. They were going to have a baby.

Quickly, James leaned forward to capture Lily's lips with his. They poured all of their emotions - fear, dread, sadness, hope, love - into that one kiss.

It was the best kiss of James' life.

* * *

The next week passed in a haze of panic and sporadic morning sickness. Every day without fail, Lily panicked about the growing baby in her womb. Every day without fail, James soothed her until finally, she stopped worrying so much.

They decided to tell everyone their good news at the Order meeting that week, just as Frank had shared the news of Alice's pregnancy.

However, the meeting didn't go as smoothly as the week before. Mad-Eye informed them of the death of Dorcas Meadowes. She had been several years above James and Lily at Hogwarts, and they hadn't known her particularly well, yet it was always a massive blow when someone in their midst was murdered by Death Eaters.

Dumbledore lead them in a moment's silence in Dorcas' memory. As they sat together around the table, James and Lily made a silent agreement not to tell the Order about the pregnancy. Not today, not when Dorcas' spirit was hanging over them like a lead shadow. People needed, and deserved, their time to grieve without other's happiness being forced upon them.

After the meeting, James accosted Sirius, Remus, and Peter and persuaded them to return to his and Lily's for a drink.

He was bursting with excitement as he poured them all Firewhiskey (Butterbeer for Lily) in their living room.

"Lily's pregnant." James confessed loudly before he had even sat down next to Lily.

"Good work, Prongs!" Sirius congratulated as he stood up to clap his best friend on the back and hug Lily.

"Er, wow!" exclaimed Peter, taken aback by the news. He also got on his feet to embrace Lily.

Remus was the only one of James' friends to remain seated. "Are you sure you've thought this through?" He asked hesitantly after taking a large sip of Firewhiskey.

"I know what you're thinking Moony, but we have." James said, not annoyed in the slightest. In fact, he respected Remus for voicing his fears.

Lily's muffled voice came from behind Peter's shoulder as the shortest Marauder embraced her. "I'm still thinking of changing my mind."

"No!" shouted James and Sirius, who had latched onto the idea of a baby quite wel.

James sighed exaggeratedly. "She's been doing this all week."

"All week?" Sirius asked, returning to his place next to Remus on the second sofa.

"We found out a week ago. Well, James had already guessed, but apparently didn't find it fitting to tell me."

"You knew all week, and you didn't tell us?!" accused Sirius indignantly, glaring at James.

"They had to decide what to do," Remus countered. "You have decided, haven't you?"

"Of course we have," boasted James. "We're going to have a baby and hope we don't get killed!"

"James!" Lily chided, though she was glad for the humour.

"If you're sure you can handle it, then I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Remus, we'll do our best." Lily promised.

"Where's Wormtail gone?"

At Sirius' words, the four of them looked to the empty armchair in which Peter should've been sat.

"He must've gone to the loo." Remus said, not paying much attention as he silently refilled everyone's glasses and proposed a toast to the unborn child.

No-one noted Peter's non-reappearance as the night wore on.

"I should go," said Remus, after loudly questioning whether the child would have uncontrollably messy, ginger hair and a temperamental mischievous streak. "Full moon's soon; need to get rested."

After Remus had left via the fireplace, Sirius finished his half a glass of Firewhiskey.

"You know what? I think you two should have an army of children." Sirius said wistfully. "They'd all be cleverly evil little devils, with awful hair of course."

"Be the godfather."

Sirius looked taken aback. "What?"

"Be our child's godfather!" Lily repeated, whilst James nodded vigorously, somewhat shocked by the statement Lily had just blurted out.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not the most responsible." said Sirius, miraculously sobering up as he processed the offer.

"I can't think of anyone better." Lily assured him before stifling a yawn.

"Well, then, I'm honoured." Sirius proposed another toast ("If it's a boy, you have to call it James Sirius! Cheers!"). By the time Sirius had left, full of laughter, Lily was nearly asleep.

As James carried his almost-sleeping wife up to bed, he thought he heard her murmur, "I can't wait for us to have a family."

But then again, she was half-delirious with tiredness. _But still_, he reasoned to himself, _it counts_.

* * *

**A/N: Well, aren't I just spitting these out? Hope you enjoyed this, it's a bit different from my usual primarily James and Lily at Hogwarts so I hope I did it justice. Favourite and review; I'm always open to suggestions!**


End file.
